DreamWorkers fanfic trailers
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: Fanfic trailers for the upcoming story DreamWorkers, a spinoff of Animevengers. Starting with the teaser. Updated: 3/31/2015
1. Teaser Trailer

_**In 2012, you've seen your favorite CGI animated characters working together...**_

_**In 2013, they've defeated several of their own enemies...**_

_**And in 2014, they've managed to help a group of owls...**_

_**Now, in 2015, the DreamWorks Animation characters are being formed in the team of one...**_

_**From the person who brought you The Animevengers comes a new adventure for DreamWorks Animation...**_

_**(A few shadows appeared in the light and it reveals to be the DreamWorks characters, including the Shrek group, the Madagascar group, the Kung Fu Panda group, the How To Train Your Dragon group, and the Croods group. Then, the screen fades to black to reveal the title of the new story.)**_

_**DreamWorkers, a story that would make you believe...**_

_**Coming soon to in 2015**_

* * *

_**Three fanfic trailers for DreamWorkers will be in the works very soon. Until then, enjoy and leave out some reviews, please!**_


	2. Theatrical Trailer 1

**_21 years ago, DreamWorks Animation was born and became a competitive animation company against Pixar. Then, the two groups joined together along with Blue Sky Studios to fight their enemies. Now, in this new adventure, the DreamWorks characters will form their own team._**

**_A tsunami hits the other side of the forest, but it didn't hit the Shrek characters, the How To Train Your Dragon characters, the Kung Fu Panda characters and the Madagascar characters as they see the old characters from their own adventures, Miguel, Tulio, Susan Murphy, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Link, the Croods, Spirit, Sinbad, Z, Theo (Turbo), and the North Wind._**

**_"Wow", said Ruffnut and Tuffnut together._**

**_"Can it be?", asked Gloria._**

**_"It is", said Marty._**

**_"Who are these guys?", asked Po._**

**_"Should... should we know you?", asked Hiccup._**

**_"No", said Moses, "You're different than us, but the will of god had sent us here."_**

**_"What brings you guys here?", asked Shrek._**

**_"We need your help", said Classified._**

**_"Although, this one might be very hard", said Susan._**

**_"Three people have teamed up", said Classified, "Prince Charming, Chantel Du Bois, and Eris. They're planning to destroy our worlds as we know it. They're creating an intelligent, but highly dangerous monster."_**

**_"They not only used magic to create it", said Dr. Cockroach, "They turned it into a tesseract kind of monster with the ability to teleport by itself. Once it does that, they can destroy anything with it's hydro lava flamethrower."_**

**_"And uh... need I remind you that those three people could use that dragon to destroy our worlds?", asked Sinbad, "In case you don't know that kind of information."_**

**_"They can see that", said Miguel sternly._**

**_"Well, so do I", said Sinbad, "I have a much better opinion than two thieves who steal gold and keep it for themselves for selfish reasons."_**

**_"Well, we wouldn't expect an adventurer who's nothing but a sexist buffoon", said Tulio._**

**_"Guys, focus", said Theo (Turbo), "Look, the point is, we were wondering if we should form a team to take down that dragon and defeat the three. What do you say?"_**

**_"A team of our own?", asked Shrek._**

**_"Well...", said Po._**

**_"If you say so", said Alex._**

**_"Then count us in", said Hiccup._**

**_In 2015, an unlikely new group will go beyond your imagination._**

**_The DreamWorks characters fight the tesseract dragon's minions, climb on icy mountains, training in a few hours resulting in some action sequences, and a deadly battle ensues with the group fighting against dragon with their own weapons. _**

**_It started with the Penguins using a rocket gun they created, the North Wind helping them with a machine cannon that fires fire bullets, the Madagascar group throw every single bomb, the Kung Fu Panda group using their Kung Fu technqiues to fight, while Monkey allows Turbo to speed through his shoulders and fly into the air, the Vikings and their dragons fire, the Shrek group firing their own cannons while Shrek farts to create a fart bomb, the Croods help Miguel, Tulio, and Sinbad by using their strength to throw them into the air and land on the dragon._**

**_While Z, now in his larger form punches the dragon in the face, we see Po and Hiccup working together with Toothless firing his plasma blast while usng his new power he made in How To Train Your Dragon 2 and Po uses the Inner Peace technique to block out every single hydro fire flames and directs them towards the dragon while Moses uses the power of God to send a hailstorm while creating a lava storm to wipe it out. The dragon roars before an explosion occurs._**

**_DreamWorkers._**

**_"Why are you so desperate?", asked Prince Charming._**

**_"You made us so desperate", said Shrek in a stern tone._**

**_Coming in 2015._**


	3. Theatrical Trailer 2

_**(This scene is a parody on a comedic scene from the Avengers 2 trailer where Iron Man, Captain America, and Hulk try to pull Thor's hammer, but in this one, Po teaches everyone the Wushi Finger Hold so it will be similar) **_

_**A scene shows Po teaching the the Vikings, the Fairy Tale creatures, the Madagascar group, and the Guardians of Childhood the Wushi Finger Hold except Hiccup, who already learned that technique in the How To Train Your Kung Fu series. Alex and Shrek tried to do it to each other while Marty, Gloria, Melman, Fiona Donkey, and Puss tried to do it to each other as well, but no matter how hard they tried, it didn't seemed to work on them.**_

_**"Man, it's so hard!", exclaimed Marty.**_

_**"It's difficult to master such a technique, senor", said Puss in disappointment.**_

_**"When was the last time you first used that move, Po?", asked Alex.**_

_**"A few years ago when I defeated Tai Lung", said Po, "You can't imagine how much easier it was for me."**_

**_20th Century Fox_**

**_DreamWorks Animation_**

**_Prince Charming, Chantel Du Bois, and Eris takes out the three diamonds of evil to form an evil dragon._**

**_"Rise, great dragon", said Eris, "and do our bidding!"_**

**_"How may I be of service to you three?", asked the tesseract dragon._**

**_"We want you to destroy our enemies!", exclaimed Prince Charming._**

**_"And kill the lion", said Chantel Du Bois._**

**_"Those heroes have caused our happy endings to become even worse!", exclaimed Prince Charming again, "Now it's time for him and us to take back what is rightfully ours!"_**

**_The tesseract dragon attacks a city and as the DreamWorks gang see the destruction, they tried to fight against it, but their attacks didn't have an effect on it and end up getting beaten. Later, they see a woman made out of fantasy and science._**

**_"Seek the previous heroes that have done good deeds", said the woman, "You shall receive help from them."_**

**_"What heroes?", asked Hiccup._**

**_Then, as they went to the forest, a tsunami hits it, but not the gang as they see familiar faces from their adventures. It turned out to be the Croods, the Monsters and the North Wind. Then, they meet other people including Miguel, Tulio, Spirit, Theo (AKA Turbo), and Sinbad._**

**_"Should... should we know you?", asked Hiccup._**

**_"No", said Moses, "You're different than us, but the will of god had sent us here."_**

**_"What brings you guys here?", asked Shrek._**

**_"We need your help", said Classified._**

**_"Although, this one might be very hard", said Susan._**

**_"Three people have teamed up", said Classified, "Prince Charming, Chantel Du Bois, and Eris. They're planning to destroy our worlds as we know it. They're creating an intelligent, but highly dangerous monster."_**

**_"They not only used magic to create it", said Dr. Cockroach, "They turned it into a tesseract kind of monster with the ability to teleport by itself. Once it does that, they can destroy anything with it's hydro lava flamethrower."_**

**_"And uh... need I remind you that those three people could use that dragon to destroy our worlds?", asked Sinbad, "In case you don't know that kind of information."_**

**_"They can see that", said Miguel sternly._**

**_"Well, so do I", said Sinbad, "I have a much better opinion than two thieves who steal gold and keep it for themselves for selfish reasons."_**

**_"Well, we wouldn't expect an adventurer who's nothing but a sexist buffoon", said Tulio._**

**_"Guys, focus", said Theo (Turbo), "Look, the point is, we were wondering if we should form a team to take down that dragon and defeat the three. What do you say?"_**

**_"A team of our own?", asked Shrek._**

**_"Well...", said Po._**

**_"If you say so", said Alex._**

**_"Then count us in", said Hiccup._**

**_In 2015, _****_an unlikely new group will go beyond your imagination._**

**_The tesseract dragon continues to destroy most of the DreamWorks characters' places from their worlds._**

**_"The world is ours to take", said Eris._**

**_"Nothing will stand in our way", said Chantel Du Bois._**

**_Then, a scene shows Moses, Hiccup, Susan, and Po fighting against the tesseract dragon while Shrek fights against Prince Charming. Another scene shows Shrek captured and in chains._**

**_"Why are you so desperate?", asked Prince Charming._**

**_"You made me so desperate", said Shrek in a stern tone._**

**_"You fools", exclaimed the tesseract, "You think your deeds make you heroes? You're wrong! Deeds are weakness and makes us vulnerable to each other. I will show you the true meaning of mercy. Soon, you will all bow before my greatness! You will SUFFER for us!"_**

**_"Not a chance!", shouted Hiccup and the four combine their powers for the screen fades to black._**

**_Then, the scene shows the DreamWorks characters fighting the tesseract dragon's minions, climb on icy mountains, training in a few hours resulting in some action sequences, and a deadly battle ensues with the group fighting against dragon with their own weapons._**

**_It started with the Penguins using a rocket gun they created, the North Wind helping them with a machine cannon that fires fire bullets, the Madagascar group throw every single bomb, the Kung Fu Panda group using their Kung Fu technqiues to fight, while Monkey allows Turbo to speed through his shoulders and fly into the air, the Vikings and their dragons fire, the Shrek group firing their own cannons while Shrek farts to create a fart bomb, the Croods help Miguel, Tulio, and Sinbad by using their strength to throw them into the air and land on the dragon._**

**_While Z, now in his larger form punches the dragon in the face, we see Po and Hiccup working together with Toothless firing his plasma blast while usng his new power he made in How To Train Your Dragon 2 and Po uses the Inner Peace technique to block out every single hydro fire flames and directs them towards the dragon while Moses uses the power of God to send a hailstorm while creating a lava storm to wipe it out. The dragon roars before an explosion occurs._**

_**DreamWorkers.**_

_**Coming in 2015.**_


	4. Theatrical Trailer 3

_**20th Century Fox**_

_**DreamWorks Animation**_

_**Prince Charming, Chantel Du Bois, and Eris takes out the three diamonds of evil to form an evil dragon.**_

_**"Rise, great dragon", said Eris, "and do our bidding!"**_

_**Then, the dragon rises from the power of the three diamonds of evil and reveals the tesseract dragon, a creature filled with solid metal scales, a spiked tail, and the head of a wyvern dragon with tusks.**_

_**"How may I be of service to you three?", asked the tesseract dragon.**_

_**"We want you to destroy our enemies!", exclaimed Prince Charming.**_

_**"And kill the lion", said Chantel Du Bois.**_

_**"Those heroes have caused our happy endings to become even worse!", exclaimed Prince Charming again, "Now it's time for him and us to take back what is rightfully ours!"**_

_**The tesseract dragon appears in a city as the DreamWorks gang see the dragon for the first time.**_

_**"Who are you?", asked Jack Frost.**_

_**"I am the tesseract dragon and I am here to destroy you all who has defeated old enemies from the past", said the tesseract dragon and reveals Charming, Eris, and Chantel Du Bois.**_

_**"It can't be", said Shrek.**_

_**"Long time no see, ogre", said Prince Charming, "It's payback time for what you did to my mother and my happily ever after!"**_

_**The tesseract dragon attacks the city and as the DreamWorks gang see the destruction, they tried to fight against it, but their attacks didn't have an effect on it and end up getting beaten. Later, they see a woman made out of fantasy and science.**_

_**"I am Selena, queen of fantasy and science", said Selena, "My powers are time, space, and magic, but I cannot help you."**_

_**"Then, what should we do now?", asked Shrek.**_

_**"Seek the previous heroes that have done good deeds", said Selena, "You shall receive help from them."**_

_**"What heroes?", asked Hiccup.**_

_**"Heroes that have spirits inside them", said Selena, "A messenger sent by god, two people who followed their hearts, a creature who can never be broken, an adventurer, monsters from a modern planet, a modern group of creatures in another city, and another creature with the power of speed. Find them and you will be given the help you will need."**_

_**Then, as they went to the forest, a tsunami hits it, but not the gang as they see familiar faces from their adventures. It turned out to be the Croods, the Monsters and the North Wind. Then, they meet other people including Miguel, Tulio, Spirit, Theo (AKA Turbo), and Sinbad.**_

_**"Should... should we know you?", asked Hiccup.**_

_**"No", said Moses, "You're different than us, but the will of god had sent us here."**_

_**"What brings you guys here?", asked Shrek.**_

_**"We need your help", said Classified.**_

_**"Although, this one might be very hard", said Susan.**_

_**"Three people have teamed up", said Classified, "Prince Charming, Chantel Du Bois, and Eris. They're planning to destroy our worlds as we know it. They're creating an intelligent, but highly dangerous monster."**_

_**"They not only used magic to create it", said Dr. Cockroach, "They turned it into a tesseract kind of monster with the ability to teleport by itself. Once it does that, they can destroy anything with it's hydro lava flamethrower."**_

_**"And uh... need I remind you that those three people could use that dragon to destroy our worlds?", asked Sinbad, "In case you don't know that kind of information."**_

_**"They can see that", said Miguel sternly.**_

_**"Well, so do I", said Sinbad, "I have a much better opinion than two thieves who steal gold and keep it for themselves for selfish reasons."**_

_**"Well, we wouldn't expect an adventurer who's nothing but a sexist buffoon", said Tulio.**_

_**"Guys, focus", said Theo (Turbo), "Look, the point is, we were wondering if we should form a team to take down that dragon and defeat the three. What do you say?"**_

_**"A team of our own?", asked Shrek.**_

_**"Well...", said Po.**_

_**"If you say so", said Alex.**_

_**"Then count us in", said Hiccup.**_

_**In 2015, an unlikely new group will go beyond your imagination.**_

_**The tesseract dragon continues to destroy most of the DreamWorks characters' places from their worlds.**_

_**"The world is ours to take", said Eris.**_

_**"Nothing will stand in our way", said Chantel Du Bois.**_

_**Then, a scene shows Moses, Hiccup, Susan, and Po fighting against the tesseract dragon while Shrek fights against Prince Charming. A second scene shows Alex and Sinbad fighting against Eris and Chantel Du Bois. Then, a third scene shows Shrek captured and in chains.**_

_**"Why are you so desperate?", asked Prince Charming.**_

_**"You made me so desperate", said Shrek in a stern tone.**_

_**"You fools", exclaimed the tesseract, "You think your deeds make you heroes? You're wrong! Deeds are weakness and makes us vulnerable to each other. I will show you the true meaning of mercy. Soon, you will all bow before my greatness! You will SUFFER for us!"**_

_**"Not a chance!", shouted Hiccup and the four combine their powers for the screen fades to black.**_

_**Then, the scene shows the DreamWorks characters fighting the tesseract dragon's minions, climb on icy mountains, training in a few hours resulting in some action sequences, and a deadly battle ensues with the group fighting against dragon with their own weapons.**_

_**It started with the Penguins using a rocket gun they created, the North Wind helping them with a machine cannon that fires fire bullets, the Madagascar group throw every single bomb, the Kung Fu Panda group using their Kung Fu technqiues to fight, while Monkey allows Turbo to speed through his shoulders and fly into the air, the Vikings and their dragons fire, the Shrek group firing their own cannons while Shrek farts to create a fart bomb, the Croods help Miguel, Tulio, and Sinbad by using their strength to throw them into the air and land on the dragon.**_

_**While Z, now in his larger form punches the dragon in the face, we see Po and Hiccup working together with Toothless firing his plasma blast while usng his new power he made in How To Train Your Dragon 2 and Po uses the Inner Peace technique to block out every single hydro fire flames and directs them towards the dragon while Moses uses the power of God to send a hailstorm while creating a lava storm to wipe it out. The dragon roars before an explosion occurs.**_

_**DreamWorkers.**_

_**Coming in June 2015 to Fanfiction.**_

* * *

_**Since this is the last trailer I'm putting for the DreamWorkers fanfic trailers, I'll try and finish Animevengers 4 and Animevengers Prequel Part 2 as soon as possible so I can write the story early in a month. Until then, enjoy.**_


End file.
